


Two Souls Intertwined

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: You only know what you’ve got when it’s gone seems to be quite prophetic when you realise you are totally, completely in love with your best friend.  Turns out, alcohol and drunk voicemails are definitely NOT your friends.
Relationships: George Weasley & Reader, George Weasley/Reader
Kudos: 57





	Two Souls Intertwined

It wasn’t what you thought it would be, not when you first began all this. He was your friend, your very close, very lovely, very wonderful friend and he wanted to find someone to love who would love him equally hard. George Weasley always had a lot of love to give, he just never seemed to find the right girl, and although you found that a little odd, it didn’t stop you from being a hype-man and bigging him up to the various girls who crossed his path. This one was different though. 

Sure, there had been girls who had lasted a couple of weeks, a few months at most, but Evangeline… he glowed when he was around her. That smile you had always kind of thought was meant for you, had become the one he gave to her, and that hurt. 

It had taken you a while to realise just how much, but seeing him with her made your chest ache with a loss that you had never expected. A pain you could hardly stand. A pain that caused you to pull away from your very dear friend, something which only seemed to leave a void that was instantly filled with her. 

“You okay?” You looked up from your kitchen table where you were nursing a warm drink to see Fred leaning against the doorframe, a hint of concern in his eyes. 

“Yeah, just been a little under the weather is all.” The smile you gave him wasn’t in the least convincing and he came to sit opposite you.

“It’s not too late you know.” His voice was soft, and you could feel his eyes on you as you stared into your mug. “Tell him.”

“Tell him what, Freddie? That seeing him with her feels like I’m underwater? Like my mind is racing and I can’t catch my breath? I can’t sleep. I can’t eat. I can’t function, Fred.” Carefully putting your mug down on the table to hide the way your hands were shaking, you could feel the tears pricking at your eyes. 

“It’s not fair. It’s not fair that I realised I feel like this when he is so happy and I’ll be damned if I’m going to inflict this onto him. He has everything he ever wanted, and it’s not me. If I could turn back the clock… It isn’t fair to lay this on him. I had years to realise, to maybe have a chance. This is just how it is.” You shrugged and risked a look over at your friend.

“Right,” he nodded, giving you a sad smile, “in that case, I think we’re going to need something a little stronger.” Pulling out a hip flask, he unscrewed the lid and tipped a liberal amount of firewhiskey into your drink. “Come on then, drink up. We’ve got some sorrows to drown.”

That’s how you found yourself sprawled on your living room floor, a straw in your mouth and several empty bottles of various forms of alcohol strewn around you, the soft snoring of Fred, who had passed out on the sofa, the only sound in the room to distract you from your thoughts. Turns out, a snoring Weasley is no match for drunken heartbreak.

You were sure there was a cure for this, you just had to find it. The alcohol had helped numb things, but you couldn’t spend the rest of your life drunk. You could just obliviate yourself, but then you weren’t sure which memories you would lose. Besides, Fred had confiscated your wand hours ago when you had innocently mentioned the possibility of a magical remedy. 

The weight of your feelings was crushing you. The only brief let up had been when you had confessed, in great detail, to Fred. Sitting up suddenly, pausing for a moment as the room seemed to spin, you had an epiphany. You just had to convince yourself you were over him. It was simple really. If you told yourself and everyone else that you were over him then you could will it into reality. A lazy grin pulled at your lips as you congratulated yourself on your genius. This called for a toast.

Getting unsteadily to your feet, you stumbled towards the kitchen, barely stifling your giggles as you searched for a drink suitable to commemorate the moment. Your eyes fell on your phone, and your smile broadened. Picking it up, your fingers automatically picked out a number and you brought it to your ear, quite pleased with your co-ordination, that would be another reason to toast.

It was 3am, and the phone rang several times before being cut off by the familiar voice of George Weasley. Closing your eyes, you felt your legs give way, causing you to collapse into a chair as his voicemail message informed you that he was far too busy to do something as mundane as answer his phone, and that you should probably try messaging instead, as he never listened to these things anyway. A soft, tender smile spread on your lips, a single tear escaping and rolling down your cheek. The tone chimed and you took a deep breath.

“Mr George Weasley! Why do you never pick up the phone when people have very important things to be telling you at this time in the morning. Right. Well. I am just calling to say that I am over you. That’s right. I. Am over. You. This is how it is and I wish you the best and yeah. That was it really. Over you.” You nodded, as if emphasizing your words, then you hung up. A feeling of satisfaction and pride washed over you and you decided to go tell Fred. Somewhere between the kitchen and the living room, your body had decided that sleep was a much better idea, and Freddie found you, curled up like a cat on your hallway rug the following morning, as he stumbled to the bathroom. 

Sitting in Fred’s flat, Lee and Angelina were busy teasing the pair of you while you attempted to get over the mother of all hang overs. “You shouldn’t mix your drinks. You know this.” Angelina said pointedly, with the hint of a smirk.

“If you two are going to drink the country dry then you can at least invite me!” Lee threw himself down on the sofa between the two of you, causing your nausea to rise into your chest for a moment.

“It was an impromptu thing.” Fred groaned, leaning back on the sofa, his arm over his face. Both of you winced at the sound of the front door slamming, and the heavy footsteps of George, as he stomped into the room. 

“What’s all this? Did I miss a party?” He grinned and you felt your heart drop. You weren’t over him, not even a little bit, and knowing he had been out all night was just like a knife in your chest. 

Shrugging off his coat, he felt something heavy in his pocket and frowned. Reaching in, he pulled out his phone and looked at it curiously. It was something you had given him as a gift, and he carried it everywhere, though he often seemed to forget about it. Dropping his coat over the back of the armchair, he headed to brew a pot of tea.

“Hey, did you call me last night?” His voice wafted into the room and suddenly the fog in your mind begins to swirl as it tries to clear. “Yeah, you left me a voice mail.” Your eyes widened in panic, and despite the pounding in your head and the threat of vomit, you sprang from the sofa and sprinted at the unsuspecting redhead. 

He had the phone to his ear as you leapt onto his back, your arms flailing as you attempted to remove the phone before it could spill your secrets. George only laughed at you, easily fending you off. “Awww, you have very important things to say? Merlin, you sound hammered.” He chuckled, and then suddenly you felt his whole body stiffen under you. Burying you head in his shoulder, you will the message to delete itself, not only from the device but also from George’s mind. Your friends were all now stood in the doorway of the kitchen, looking at you with varying degrees of amusement.

“You- You’re over me?” George asked softly as you slipped from his back, tears building up in your eyes. “When- when were you…under me?”

Your lower lip trembled and you couldn’t look at him, you could only shake your head. “I- I…” you stuttered, unsure what the hell you could say. 

“Come on, let’s leave them to it.” Fred said quietly, ushering Angelina and Lee away.

“But it’s just getting good! Merlin, he’s been in love with her for years and now it turns out she’s ‘over’ him?” Lee scoffed, earning himself a slap around the back of the head from Angelina as she pushed him towards the living room. 

“Sweetheart.” George’s voice was quiet, but you could hear the concern and confusion clearly. 

“I’m sorry. That was a dick move. I was really drunk and I…” You looked up and found him standing right in front of you.

“You..?” he asked, his eyes searching yours. 

“You are happy, and I am happy for you. Evangeline is a lovely girl and you two are a lovely couple.” The smile you gave him was a little watery, but you meant it, you wanted him to be happy.

“She is a lovely girl, and we are a lovely couple, but maybe I don’t want ‘lovely.” There was a hesitancy to his words, as if he were testing a boundary. “Maybe I want the girl who has always made my heart beat a little faster whenever I think about her. The girl who knows everything about me, even the terrible parts. The girl who makes me feel like the most amazing person in the room with just a few words. You remember when I lost my ear, and I told you that no girl would ever fancy me now? And you said…”

“…I said that any girl who can’t see how beautiful you are, inside and out, doesn’t deserve you. Which is bloody well true.” A smile pulled at your lips.

“That’s what I’ve been looking for. Someone who sees me like you do, and maybe wants to sleep with me on occasion,” He smirked, “but the only person who sees me like that is you, though I’m still not sure where you stand on the whole sleeping with me bit. You are the only girl I’ve ever really seen a future with. I just thought you didn’t feel that way about me. So, what I need to know right now is, are you over me?” His brow furrowed slightly, fearing he had missed his opportunity.

Cupping his face in your hands, you rose up on your toes and pressed your lips to his, and it was like the world shifted and everything suddenly seemed right. You smiled into the kiss as you felt his arms wrap around your waist, pulling you closer.

“About bloody time! Hey, they’re in here snogging!” Lee called from the doorway, causing both you and George to start laughing. Pulling back from the kiss, he kept his arms around you, not wanting to let you go even for a moment. 

“He’s right you know. About bloody time.” George grinned, his eyes bright, and the smile he gave you was definitely all for you.


End file.
